Last minute
by Nami-la-folle
Summary: Le temps des Get Backers s'achève


**_Texte : _X-parrot**

**_Trad_ : Nami-chan s'achêve **

**_Note : _voila ce que j'ai envie de traduire quant je suis déprimé**

**Last Minute.**

Le sang affluait est pulsait dans ses oreilles, mais pas assez fort port que Ban en puissent pas entendre le coup de feu. Et il aurait dû le savoir, ils étaient des Yakusa après tout, mais il n'y avait pas pensé, et puis ils s'étaient déjà débrouillés contres des pistolets avant.

Il était toujours trop loin. Me second tir raisonna comme la fin du monde, un éclair à un mètre de ses oreilles. Puis il a envoyé son poing dans l'estomac de l'homme, et habituellement Ban aurait retirer son poing, mais il n'eu ni le temps ni le réflexe. L'homme vola plus loin, s'écrasa contre un mur et laissa une traîner sale sur le ciment alors que son corps glissait.

Puis il rattrapa Ginji alors que celui-ci tombait, il sentit le chaud liquide s'écoulant à travers son t-shirt la ou son partenaire s'appuya contre lui. Malgré toute sa force, Ginji était trop lourd, et Ban n'eu pas le temps de se mettre à genoux, mais se n'était pas avant qu'il ne soit tout les deux sur le sol qu'il pu voir sa poitrine, et il savait. Quant Ginji ouvrit les yeux ils était déjà embrumé, des nuages sur le soleil.

Dans la brize qui passait à travers le garage ouvert et pouvait sentir la pluie dans l'air, le léger ozone dans un orage qui se rapproche.

"Ban-chan ?"

"On là récupéré," dit Ban, bien qu'il n'avait pas vérifié dans la boite.

"Je…" il pouvait voir l'agonie dans ses yeux, mais Ginji ne mentionnerait pas ça, cela ne lui avait jamais semblé important, pas quant il y avait quelque chose qui lui importait plus. Mais il devant sentir le sang tremper sa veste, plus à chaque battement de son cœur. "Bien," fini il par dire.

Ban releva la tête, chercha des on regard à travers l'entrepôt, désespérément, mais les lumières étaient éteintes, Ginji avait grillé le circuit électrique avant qu'ils ne rentrent. Un générateur, cela avait fonctionné avant, mais il ne pouvait pas le déplacé comme ça, et il n'avait pas le temps. Dans le lointain il pouvait entendre une alarme ; la police serait là bientôt. Il était assis dans la boue, de sombres taches sur les genoux passait à travers son jean, et la sensation poisseuse était trop présente pour que ce soit un rêve.

"Ban-chan," et il ne voulait pas l'entendre, pas comme ça , pas si prudemment, parce que Ginji savait qu'il n'aurait plus d'autres chances, alors chaque syllabes étaient importantes. "J'ai…mal…" mais il ne sonnait pas blessé, seulement surprit, même alors que la douleur étouffait les mots dans sa gorge.

Il n'était pas un guérisseur, il n'avait pas le talents pour arranger les choses, sauf la douleur des esprit, pas des corps, et dans tout ce qu'il y avait d'inutile dans ce monde, ce pouvait être au moins ce que Ban pouvait lui accorder. Il descendit ses lunettes, prit le visage de son partenaire dans ses mains--déjà il sentait la sueur sur sa peau--et dit, "Regarde moi, Ginji."

Et Ginji, confiant comme toujours, plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Ban.

Il y avait toujours un moment de choc, quant il ouvrait ses autres yeux, un moment avant que le Jagan prennent place quant la victime rencontre le regard inhumain et était terrifié. Oublié en un instant, trop irréelle pour être rappeler, mais la petite seconde de révulsion était toujours là, peur instinctive du reptile, serpent et démon assemblé dans les recoins les plus profond du psyché humain.

Mais il n'y avait pas de peur dans les yeux de Ginji, pas un seul instant, juste de la confiance, et l'interrogation…_sasuga, Ban-chan…_

Paradoxalement, le mieux il connaît la personne plus difficile devient l'œil maléfique, parce qu'il doit faire avec tellement plus, s'orienté entre leurs souvenirs et les siens d'eux pour dominé le rêve. Et c'était le plus difficile de tout, parce qu'il ne créait pas quelque choses d'hypothétique, il ne créait pas juste une illusion avec des fragment de perception et d'expectation, mais il donnait un choix, créait un univers entier, la ou la volonté de Ginji était absolue, la ou tout ses rêves pouvaient devenir réels.

Il ne pouvait plus rien faire d'autre pour lui, une seule minute pour nié la réalité et lui donner la perfection. Plus il allongeait le temps, plus il s'enfoncera dans ce moment, plus difficile cela deviendra, mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, et se rêve durerait aussi longtemps que Ginji le voudrait. Une vie entière, si c'est-ce qu'il souhaite, la vie idéale qu'il aurait dû avoir, une année de joie entre chaque battement de cœur, jusqu'à que ce rythme s'arrête.

La main de Ban trouva celle de Ginji, les doigts étaient gelés alors qu'il les pressait entre les siens. Mais au même moment il y avait un autre Ban, dans l'espace entre l'inconscient et la perception. Et ce Ban riait, "Tu m'a inquiété là !" et Ginji lui souriait, lui prit la main et remonta sur ses pieds. Il n'y avait pas de sang, et sa main était chaude dans celle de Ban.

"Alors nous l'avons ?" demanda Ginji.

"Nous l'avons," répondit Ban, souriant. "Et il y en à encore plus ici que ce qu avait dit--beaucoup plus. Nous sommes riches !" il riait. Ils riaient. "On là finalement fait, Ginji !"

C'était clair, trop clair, chaque seconde lui échappait trop vite. Ban essayait de les ralentirent, imprimé se rire dans sa mémoire, faire quelque chose d'aussi ordinaire et commun qui c'est déjà produit, alors ils pourrons faire de meilleur choses. Mais Ginji voulait l'entendre, voulait le rêve lui-même et non pas la pensé de celui-ci. Il voulait être capable de respirer librement et libérer se rire ouvert, Ban le laissa, même si il remarqua le souffle irrégulier s'accélérer, puis ralentir, avalé maintenant.

"Alors, que veux tu faire maintenant ?" Demanda Ban, et la bouche du véritable Ban esquissa la même question. N'importe quoi, tout ce que tu veux. Allez manger, n'importe qu'elle restaurant dont tu a rêvé, n'importe qu'elle nourriture que tu ai jamais désiré. En vacance, n'importe où, n'importe qu'elle chose que tu a voulu voir. N'importe quel top model devant lequel tu as bavé, et elle sera si douce et gentille. N'importe quel jouet avec lequel tu pensais jouer, n'importe quelle personne que tu as voulu rencontrer. N'importe quelle vie tu veux. Devenir chanteur, un athlète, une superstar, gloire et admiration et éloge, ou juste trouver la fille parfaite et avoir la famille parfaite. N'importe quoi qui te rende heureux. N'importe quoi, et je l'exaucerais.

"Je suis désolé, Ban-chan," dit Ginji, ses yeux étaient ouverts, voyant un rêve, pas le vrai visage de Ban, mais il prononça les mots à voix haute, doucement. Le tissu rose passa sur ses lèvres. "Je sait…ce que tu m'offre, mais…je suis désolé."

Et dans le rêve, Ginji, l'entier et rieur Ginji, prit le visage de Ban dans ses mains, pencha la tête et souda leurs bouches ensembles.

Dans la réalité, Ban sentit la légère pression sur ses lèvres, un fantôme de perception qui lui signala qu'il était trop proche du rêve, trop proche de tomber sous le charme de sa propre illusion.

Mais le baiser de Ginji était chaud et humide, si doux et si tendre, et il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Espiègle, comme il était toujours, désireux, comme il était avec tout, sa langue s'enroulant expérimentalement autour de celle de Ban. Leurs bras étaient autour de l'un l'autre, les mains de Ginji couraient dans son dos, comme tant de fois auparavant mais cette fois si était différente, aussi différent que ses propres caresses. Les doigts de Ginji sur sa joue étaient comme du feu, picotant comme de l'électricité statique, et peut être qu'il brillait plus qu'avec juste de l'émotion.

Il perdit le contrôle, se perdit lui-même, et puis la minute se termina, et le rêve se brisa en une centaine de promesses perdues. La main dans la sienne était molle et poisseuse, mais Ginji le regardait lui, le vrai Ban.

"Désolé, Ban-chan," dit il a nouveau.

"Pourquoi ?" murmura Ban, se penchant plus vers lui, et il ne remarquait même pas les tâches sur son jean, sa chemise et son visage. "N'importe quoi, je t'aurait donné tout ce que tu voulait…"

"C'est suffisant," dit Ginji. "Merci, Ban-chan…j'ai fait un beau rêve."

Il leva la main voulant atteindre le visage de Ban, mais son bras tomba avant que ses doigts touchent sa joue. Et ses yeux se fermèrent et sa tête tomba en arrière et quant il soupira son souffle ne reparti pas.

Ban prononça son nom un bon nombre de fois, pas parce qu'il avait beaucoup d'espoir, mais parce qu'il n'en serait plus capable bientôt, et il ne l'avait jamais dit aussi souvent qu'il l'aurait voulu. Infiniment, ou plus. Seulement dans ses rêves.

Ses lèvres étaient froides quant Ban les toucha des siennes.

A l'extérieur, une pluie glacée avait commencé à tomber.

A l'intérieur, elle ne s'arrêtera jamais.

OWARI


End file.
